


Pining for the Lucha-Lover

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: October Batch 2019 [5]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: ABDL, Diapers, F/F, Soiling, diaper use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 20:20:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21326101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Gudako's been longing for Quetzalcoatl, who ends up discovering a precious little secret of hers...
Relationships: Quetzalcoatl | Rider/Fujimaru Ritsuka
Series: October Batch 2019 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533488
Kudos: 12





	Pining for the Lucha-Lover

**Author's Note:**

> For Anonymous.

"Quetzacoatl..."  
  
The single word that left the young Master of Chaldea's lips was a gripping one. She could feel her entire form shaking as she let it slip out, her body shivering from head to toe as she thought of that bright smile of hers. The muscles, the kindness in every step. It wasn't fair that she couldn't admit her love to her... not like this.  
  
Gudako, the Magus that had managed to save human history, had quite a few secrets that she never wanted to let anybody know about. One of which was the reason why she was currently wearing a garment usually meant for infants around her waist... and why she really didn't want to take it off in private.  
  
Her slender fingers pushed into the padding in the front, her eyes closing as she bit into her lip. It wasn't fair for her to think of the woman that she had grown so close to in such a short timespan. Ever since she arrived to heed her summons, she had done so much for her, to the point where she could hardly imagine a world where the blonde wasn't by her side...  
  
And yet, she didn't have enough confidence in herself to tell her about the fetish that dominated her free time. The fact that the prestigious Gudako, the girl that had managed to deal with the King of Magic himself... was nothing more than a pampered little baby behind closed doors.  
  
She did nothing to stop herself from pushing her fingertips deeper into the soft surface of her undergarments, a little cry slipping out from the crevice between her lips as she imagined how wonderful it would be to have Quetzacoatl by her side. The wonderful Rider that had managed to save her time and time again from dangers...  
  
The redheaded girl closed her eyes as she imagined being held in that strong blonde's arms, being hugged and snuggled like the little baby that she was at heart. It was more than enough to make her continue having those wonderful shivers, the ones that made her feel like she was being loved...  
  
But they weren't real. Or at least, the love wasn't real. Nobody would love a padded little girl like her, that's why she spent all of her time in her room whenever she had the chance, just playing with herself. Nobody was going to disturb her, and she was free to get as dirty as she could possibly want. Even if she didn't have anybody to share that dirtiness with. It was sad, but she didn't have the will to tell anybody about it...  
  
Gudako suddenly felt a little rumble in her tummy. "A-Ah, now they're kicking in. I made them extra strong today, so I hope they do what they're supposed to..." The young Magus muttered to herself as she laid down on her belly, before sticking her bum into the air to help all of the impending warmth soak into her body. After all, she was going to make a huge stinky, why not enjoy it..?  
  
Only, there was going to be a slight complication. Okay, maybe a huge complication, as she heard a strong set of knocks on the door to her room and a familiar voice calling for her. "Oh, Master? Are you in there? Mashu said you were having a little alone time, and I wanted to check up on you and make sure that you were doing fine. You promised that we were going to go practice Lucha, after all!"  
  
Ah. That was today. She completely forgot. She could've spent time with Quetzacoatl, instead of wallowing in her own self-pity on her bed. What a mistake she made... And what a further mistake she made by losing track of her bowels, causing her to cry out in slight pain as she felt her poor colon expanding as something thick slowly but surely slithered its way out of her hole. "D-Don't... Don't come in, Quetz... I... I..!"  
  
The blonde ignored her cries, interpreting her soft cries as something she needed to fix... only to then be faced with the sight of Gudako sticking her butt into the air, letting her get a wonderful glimpse of that padded posterior as it slowly turned from white and clean to brown and dirty as a stinky snake dumped its way into the padding, quickly making it sag downward while small cries of pleasure slipped out from the redheaded girl's lips...  
  
This was it. She had managed to somehow cock it all up. By forgetting her promise to her Rider, the young Magus had just revealed her fetish to the older woman. Not only that, but she had also just shat herself in that very same moment, which meant even more potential embarrassment coursed through her body at that very moment. She could just die at this point, especially if the Lucha-enthused servant thought that she was beyond saving...  
  
"Ahaha, is that all you were worried about, Master?" Quetzacoatl chimed as she climbed onto the bed, pushing one of her hands up against the mess that was building in the back of her little girl's diaper with a toothy yet comforting grin on her face. "You've been so naughty, hiding this from me. You knew that I would never ever dare treat you as anything less than somebody I care about, so why didn't you tell me? Were you really that afraid that I was going to call you bad things, little Master?"  
  
In mere moments, she had already started to adopt the role of a supportive mother, exactly what Gudako had hoped that she would be... which just made the messing girl sniffle and cry out more as she felt her bowels continue to evacuate themselves. There was nothing she could do except collapse forward, feeling utterly pooped as the diaper around her waist continued to fill and fill. The fact she got accepted for her kink was nothing less than a miracle, and she just wanted the warmth of her Servant's love to wash over her forevermore...  
  
The older blonde smiled as she slowly rubbed the excessive bulge on the little girl's bottom, cooing softly while using one hand to push the Master's head onto her lap. "Oh, Master. You certainly know how to make a mess, I bet if you kept going, I would've been able to smell all of your poopies from the hallway... but that doesn't matter. Because a good girl like you knows that it's alright to make a big mess when you're happy, and when your Mommy is happy for you. Don't you?"  
  
"M-Mommy... Mommy Quetz happy..!" Gudako cried out in a slurred fashion as a little drool ran down her cheek, her eyes unfocused as she grunted, the final little mess dumping out into her diaper which filled the room with a warm smell that neither of them could truly ignore... and yet, why would they want to ignore the fact that the little redhead had just managed to make her blonde maternal figure happy?  
  
In one fell swoop, the relationship dynamic between the two had changed. Not by much, given the way that Quetzacoatl usually treated her, but subtly enough that it mattered. From this point forward, the little redheaded Magus was the Rider's baby girl, and she was going to do anything she could to make the latter happy, and vice versa. They were practically like family, at least when they were indulging the little baby's fetish like this.  
  
The blonde Rider giggled as she slowly lifted the young girl's head off her lap, before laying down beside her and planting a little kiss on those wonderfully cute cheeks of hers. "Oh, my sweet little Baby Master. Lucha can wait, as long as I'm sure you're happy. Are you as happy as your Mommy?" She asked, rubbing away at the massive sagging seat sticking out from the redheaded girl's waist.  
  
"U-Uhuh! Happy!" Gudako chimed happily, giggling like an infant as she nuzzled her motherly figure's cheeks with her own, feeling happier and happier to be with the one that she had crushed upon for nearly the entire year... She got everything she could ever wish for, why shouldn't she be happy?  
  
Quetzacoatl returned the giggle as she pulled her hands off the disgusting distension in the back before weaving every digit around her master's fingers, holding her hands like a lover and a mother would. "Then Mommy's just as happy. Now, how about we go to sleep? I'm sure my little Baby needs a good few hours before she's ready for a bit of Lucha fun. Who knows, maybe you can try on the costume while you've got a fresh diaper on. How's that sound?"  
  
The thought of flaunting her infantile interests like that made her heart skip a beat, prompting the little girl to nod for just a moment before burying her face in the older woman's ample assets. "Love Mommy... Mommy best there is..." She kept on talking in such an infantile manner, caught up in the moment as she slowly slipped off to sleep. By the time she'd wake up, she would have a lot of questions and answers to the ones her Mommy no doubt had...  
  
But as the blonde slowly ran her hands through her little girl's hair, none of that mattered. Right now, they just had to enjoy themselves. Not as Master and Servant, like they had for so long, no.  
  
As Mommy and Baby.


End file.
